


in a blink of an eye

by Anonymous



Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, does alyssa have a tag?, kind of alternated pov at end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sapnap comes home from a long day, karl waits for his love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109159
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	in a blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickofmyspine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickofmyspine/gifts).



> sorry this is so short :[ 
> 
> renamed this series sorry if that's confusing! used to be anon mcyt oneshots 
> 
> have a good day :]

_ in a blink of an eye _

sapnap is so  _ tired _ . this week has been terrible. he went to visit dream, _ he wanted to know. did he care about him? they used to be best friends, they used to be- how’d this happen? dream was silent, he didn’t speak a single word to sapnap. that was worse than dream being angry, no- furious at him for helping them lock him up.  _

sapnap trudges home trying to wash his mind on dream’s silence,  _ he didn’t even look in his direction. all he could see was dream’s matted, bloody hair and worn prison uniform. he could hear the lava and dream’s chains, everytime he moved his hands. clearly trying to distract himself from the fact sapnap-his sapnap was there.  _

the walk to his- their house is a long way. karl wanted somewhere alone, where they could be themselves. no, that didn’t mean sapnap setting things on fire. it meant kissing each other, taking warm showers with no interruptions, sapnap singing softly while karl made breakfast. 

he is only one thousand blocks away, he’ll be there soon. karl told him this morning that he was going to make dinner for them, karl is only good at breakfast, so sapnap doesn’t know what to expect. sapnap looks up, searching for the moon, an indicator to what time it is. 

it’s ten, or near there. usually he’s back home by nine, he hopes dinner isn’t too cold. 

he approaches their house, it’s nothing nice, a quick build that they never fixed up. but now it’s home and it feels almost wrong to change it. it was a small cobble house, surrounded by flowers that were already there. windows tinted orange, sapnap’s favorite color. 

he opens the door, the bottom grinds the cobblestone path they added recently. the path feels gritty to walk on now because of how much this has happened. he tries to make the door close softer so he can surprise karl, but as he’s looking down at the door he hears a gasp and then, “you’re home!” 

instead of replying to him, he takes off his boots and goes to give karl a hug, despite the mess on karl’s clothes from cooking. “what did you make?” sapnap feels karl give out a huff, it tickles his neck. “well- uh i was going to make actual dinner like you wanted but-” “what did you make?” sapnap says now smiling, knowing his lover made breakfast. waffles or pancakes? those are karl’s favorite things to make, niki was the one who taught him to bake, with the help of her girlfriend, puffy- captain puffy. 

_ for now they are young, let them lay in the sun.  _

“pancakes and eggs,” karl says sheepishly. “karl,” sapnap whines, dragging his name out, “you know i hate eggs.” “hate is a strong word, sappy nappy.” “i hate you,” sapnap jokingly seethes. “capital d colon.” karl tried to keep a straight face to make it funnier, but he couldn’t. high pitched laughter filling the room, with sapnap’s loud laughs accompanying it. “are they still warm?” karl nods exaggeratedly, face flushed, he grabs sapnap’s hand and puts it against his cheek. “your hands are cold.” “you’re hot,” sapnap says, eyebrows raised, eyes squinted slightly, and teeth biting his lower lip. “shut up,” karl rolls his eyes and drags sapnap to their small kitchen.”it’s still warm.” they go to their dining table, it’s a small table, only made to handle two plates, as they were the only ones who lived this far. _ the only ones who had gone farther was callahan, him and alyssa left, one day out of the blue. No one said a thing when they noticed, callahan comes back sometimes. alyssa hasn’t been seen, dream used to mention talking to her after she left.  _

they both fill their plates with pancakes, karl getting eggs. sapnap sees the eggs and jokingly gags with chewed up pancakes still in his mouth. karl punches him softly, sapnap chokes on the pancakes. karl pays no mind thinking it’s a joke, sapnap coughs out the pancakes and takes a deep breath of air. “oh shit, dude, you alright?” “karl, what the hell. i could be dead right now, it would be your fault!” 

karl pats his back and they continue eating. sapnap avoiding the chewed up pancake. 

karl notices sapnap putting his fist up to his face to rest on it, “are you tired?” sapnap only mumbles, karl takes it as a yes and gathers their plates. “can you walk for me, sappy?” sapnap groans, but picks himself up starting to walk to their bedroom, karl grabs sapnap’s favorite sweater off the kitchen chair. he had left it there this morning not knowing how cold it was going to be. 

by the time karl gets there sapnap’s shoes and socks are already off, he’s in the side restroom taking off his clothes to put pajamas on. karl knocks on the door and pushes it softly, handing sap his sweater. sapnap gives him a kiss in thanks. karl goes back to the room tugging off his own clothes, putting on one of sap’s sweaters that he no longer wears. 

karl gets in bed waiting for his sweet boy, sapnap slides into bed, automatically putting his hands around karl’s neck to play with his hair. “i missed you baby.” “i know, i missed you too.”

_ let karl hold him close and keep him there with him _

they fall asleep together. small puffs of air escaping their mouths. karl starts moving around, sapnap groans at it. karl’s fingers start twitching.

he wakes up gasping, no...no not again. why does it always have to end like this? it's so sad to see the stars agree, he just wants his love to be with him forever. 

_ it would be your fault. it would be your fault. it would be your fault. it would be your fault.  _

_ it would be your fault. it would be your fault. it would be your fault. it would be your fault.  _

he lets out a choked whimper, not wanting to wake up sapnap. fuck.”i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m  _ sorry _ .” 

**[sapnap tried to swim in lava to escape dream]**

**< dream> :) **

_ (he'll be gone from me). _


End file.
